Arkham Madness
by GettingTraught
Summary: Artemis and Dick are dragged on their Psychology Class's trip to none other then Arkham Asylum...really Gotham Academy, you thought that was smart. The two are forced to act as civilians, or else their identities could be revealed to Gotham's most dangerous villains. The pair is truly trapped in a hell of their own making, if only they were worse at their job... M for language ect
1. Class Trip (To Hell)

**Hey guys! Long time no see, sorry for like, going dead on ya'll, so have a nice starter I've been meaning to do for like...ever...yeah, Multi CHapter to the max for sure! **

**This is probably in the early parts of the time skip, So Artemis know's Robin is Dick but he's still Robin and our little baby and yeah...**

**I Do NOT own Young Justice...sadly...I cry sometimes...its very upsetting...**

* * *

School trips had never been the highlight of Artemis's educational career , nor were they Dick's. Both preferred to be in the classroom if they had to be at school, why waste a day on school if you weren't going to learn anything. And needless to say, with both Barbara and Bette home sick the pair were bonded at the hip for the looming day. The worrying part of the day's trip was that they actually know where they were going, it was for their Psychology class, and that was all they knew. For two people who liked to know everything before it happened, the day was to be hell.

Artemis huffed as she dragged Dick into the bus seat next to her. Completely disregarding the 'gender segregation' rules that the school enforced. She'd be damned if she had to sit next to any of the idiots that happened to be the female population of Gotham Academy's Third hour Psychology Class. Dick chuckled at her insistence but knew not to question it, his best female friend was a touchy opinionated woman who pretty much was 200% done with the student population of Gotham Academy minus himself, Bette and Babs.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of Arkham Asylum, which of course made the majority of the students do a double take, though both resident heroes swore under their breaths, of course for their Psychology class would take them to the home of all the resident psychopaths in the area. Of course.

Artemis scowled sinking down in the bus seat. "And the school thought this was a good idea how?" Her companion shook his head, fidgeting with his tie. How on Earth had Bruce signed the 'super secret' permission slip. Who even knew.

"Alright class, as you can probably tell, our annual Psychology field trip is to Gotham's own Arkham Asylum for the Criminally insane- now follow me inside and we'll meet our guide!"

Dick rolled his eyes, leaning closer to Artemis. "Hey 'Mis, you think this'll work out? Our luck and there'll be a breakout..." He just shrugged, shoving him out of the seat and into the bus isle. Soon thy we're out of the bus, up the gates and into the waiting room.

Their teacher talked with some of the workers before turning back to the class. "Alright children, the nice workers here of assured us that the facilities are very safe, so here's the plan: each of you has to interview either a patient or a worker, we have a list over here and you can work in pairs. No two pairs can do the same person, so get started. We'll be meeting out at the gate at 2:45 when it's time to leave! On your mark, get set, go!"

The ever unlucky heroes of our tale, we're last in line to the list, and were thoroughly frustrated to find that everyone else had manage to get a worker, how the hell did that even work? Fucking rich kids and their fear and their groups of four instead of two...

Artemis sighed as the rest of the class scattered to the offices leaving the pair alone. "So... Looks like we get any inmate we want Dicky... Great..."

"Let's just go in there and start some conversing, might as well... Who knows, this could be.. Asterous...?" Dick offered a shaky grin, laughing under his breath.

Artemis scowled, linking their arms and leading the way to the inmate hallway, dragging poor young Richard with her. "The word you're looking for is DISasterous, heavy on the dis..." The two entered the hall, staring down the row of glass cells filled with Gotham's most unstable and dangerous criminals.

She shoved Dick in front of her and began marching him down the line, examining all the crooks, wack jobs, and psychos... "So, uh, hey.. I'm Artemis and this is Dick-wad I mean, Richard, and we're from Gotham Academy. We need to Interview on of you, so ummm.. Any of you want to be interviewed?..."

She stopped, shuffling her get awkwardly as the hall erupted in shouts and yells, surrounding the two teens. They'd stopped long before they even reached any of the pig time villains, god knows they didn't want I chat with the Joker on their day off. Artemis leaned against one of the cells, sighing and flipping her hair over her shoulder. A hand shot out, grabbing her arm through the food slot. She shrieked, running into Dick and accidentally shoving herself and him through the door into the 'Red Zone' or so the package they'd gotten had described. Basically it was all the bignames of Gotham, the ones Robin and often Artemis ran into often in their hero-ing. The scary guys who left scars.

"Shit...Dick I fucked up..." Dick facepalmed, grabbing Artemis's hand, sure they were heroes, but his belt had been confiscated by Alfred before the trip, so he was weapon less as was she, plus they were supposed to be rich kid/scholarship kids, and fighting could reveal the identities they work so hard to hide. If shit got real, they were screwed.

"That's aweful offensive language for a young lady from such a prestigious academy.." Called out Poison Ivy with a laugh, starting a chain of laughter from the other Red level occupants.

Dick moves to talk but Artemis beat him to it. "Scholarship kid, what can I say.." She chuckled nervously, Artemis the student was a whole lot less brave then Artemis the kick ass hero. "So.. Any of you nice folks interested in an interview?..."

A sharp, familiar laugh cut through the other voices, the Joker's iconic laugh made re two teens freeze, causing them more unease if possible. "Say Kiddies- how about you come talk with your old Uncle J, wouldn't that be a nice project?" The two teens glanced at each other, slowly they walked down to the cell that housed the Joker, shying away from the other cells as their occupants moved. They were so out if their element.

"Uh, yeah sure, Mr... Joker... If you like.." Murmured Dick...

"Speak up fruitcake, I can hardly hear you. Anyway, how do you two want this to go down? Question response- you could play good cop bad cop with me-" he glanced at Dick "though you may be a little young for the real fun- or I could tell you all about this big thing I'm planning... So many choices so little time.. Say how long are you kiddos staying, ah who cares we'll just keep you here till we're done. Maybe you can get some stuff from the peanut gallery too~"

The pair once again shared a shudder, the glass between them and the Psychopath didn't seem sturdy enough for their liking... Artemis was the first to speak.. "How about you tell us about your plan?..." She glanced at Dick but he jut shrugged. Who even cared anymore.

The lights flicked off with a crash, and moments later the room was bathed in red lights, the Joker's laugh the only thing cutting the silence.. "So kids, I would tell you about how me and the gang are bustin' outa here, but I'd hate to ruin the surprise!"

* * *

**Du- Du- DUUUUUUUUUN~**

**Who would have guessed right? Is it quality? No- Is it good? probably not- Will it lead to better things? Yes. Yes it shall.**

**Reviews make me smile, and update faster, but alass, patience is a virtue, I don't have it, but it's still a virtue. **

**Questions? Demands? Complaints? Rants? Hatemail? Compliments? Thoughts on the future for our babies? Send them all in the comments and I shall reply, and give hints as to- ok no I won't, but I'll take ideas into consideration if they're awesome. Anyway, it's late, I should be sleeping. I hope you enjoyed Chapter one of Arkham Madness, please stay tuned for the Riot, Interview, and Hell that continues.**

**Lots of Love(and blood, sweat, and tears)**

**~Getting Traught**


	2. Gotta Love Them Vents

**Chapter two! Im on a roll, this is very quick updating for me. I really hope ya'll like it!**

**I still don't own YOung Justice, yeah, bummer, though I'd make the show just about Robin, Artemis, and Superboy(The Break things buddies-)...so maybe thats a good thing...**

* * *

The two teens shared a look, jaws tightening as the lights flashed and sirens buzzed. Artemis scowled, already so done with the civilian act. Frankly, she'd fought for herself her entire life and now was a shitty time to become vulnerable. Simple as that. She elbowed Dick in the ribcage, staring down the Joker.

The blonde leaned over to him. "Dick, time to start fighting back, I can't take this, too open, not happening-" Dick nodded, standing up a little straighter.

The Joker cackled, laughing till he fell on the floor, tears of apparent hysterics were rolling down his cheeks. "Are you two kiddies keeping secrets- you know secrets don't make friends. You should learn that soon in life, it'll make life so much easier. Like me- I'm completely open: do you wanna know how I got these scars?" his tone was more intimidating now and he had gotten to his feet. The two heroes backed up, only for the cell behind them to crash open: apparently the staff had let Poison Ivy have a plant in her room, god were they idiots. Really.

Dick Grabbed Artemis by the arm and began running down the line of villains, one by one the cells crashed open, leaving the teens trapped in a room it's Gotham's most feared. Artemis grabbed the door handle, only for it to be locked, probably protocol in a code red issue as was the current situation. Only now it was less than helpful. They turned, sprinting down the row of emerging crooks and towards the sign that showed a turn in the hall for the bathrooms.

"Airvents Airvents Airvents-" muttered Dick as he and Artemis ran to the bathroom, ignoring the calls from the villains who seemed awful eager for blood right about now. "Ah-ha, come on 'Mis time to get traught-" he jumped onto the counter and began wiggling the vent out of place. He climbed inside and Artemis followed just as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy stormed into the bathroom.

"Found 'em Mista J~" called the more than slightly insane clown lady, she was already diving for Artemis leg only to have an Ink pen stabbed forcibly into her hand, Artemis had even managed to dig the writing utensil a good half inch into the other's hand.

Quickly she pulled the grate back on and followed after Dick who had already begun down the vent. She shuddered slightly, the roar of anger had grown and she could hear Harley's shrill screams above the rest of the yells. Maybe stabbing her hadn't been the best idea.

"Where are we going anyway- we don't have schematics to this place and we have no tools-" Artemis caught up to Dick and was spewing her worries onto him. Not that she was actually that worried- but some things were just important. "And if you tell me to get traught I may have to stab you with a pen this time. No joke."

he turned to face her, his face serious. "The objective is to get out, not to fight them. Batman and Gotham PD should already be on their way so we just need to get to the main lobby then out the doo-"

"Behind you-" warned Artemis, already aiming. Kick over Dick's shoulder at the Riddler who'd been the unlucky guy to be sent in after them, apparently these vents were a bit of a labyrinth since he'd made it in front of them. She hit him squarely in the face, and not until he was laying out cold did she notice Dick snickering under his breath. "What's so funny Wonder Boy?"

"Arty, keep the kicks to a minimum, you're in the school uniform still..." her face went red with his words, but for her part, she managed to keep a straight face through his comment. "We should get moving..." he laughed again, and crawled over Riddler, continuing along the vents.

She scowled, giving the small time villain another good kick to the face before following after him. "Damn straight you best keep crawling Dick-Wad, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn- especially a badass woman like myself."

He just chuckled again, quite enjoying their ever common banter despite the stressful situation. This probably just how they coped. Who knew, there were worse ways to deal. Like Conner, damn that boy had some issues- his grain of ought was cut short when the Airvent into two vents. "Enie meanie minie-"

"Right-" cut in Artemis. "Turn right or my boots going up your ass-"

"Noted-" and so Dick turned right, it did seem a lot less cramped then the left vent had, and they hadn't hit any fans yet which was good. Not being. Copped up was always a good thing..generally.

They reached another exiting vent and Dick learned out, only to be elbowed over by Artemis so she could look out too. "It looks like we just looped around them..." breathed Dick, the pair could see all the villains, now conjoined with the less terrifying villains from the other level. They appeared to be plotting, and he noticed they had several workers and students tied up and gagged in the corner, and to their disdain a dead worker near the hostages.

"there's a closet not far from here right, we can get clothes to cover up stuff and makeshift masks, so we can get out affective on.." Dick pointed out said closet, it was a way off from the villains, but to get there they would have to cut right through the pack.

"So...I rather like that new move we were working on yesterday. I think it could work in this situation..." murmured Artemis, her face stone cold as she assessed the situation, wi only a slight smirk conveying the joy and adrenaline Dick new she was feeling. She always did love a good fight.

"Yeah, you know I think that'll work just beautifully-" he grinned, nudging her back. "I call being the flyer this time-" his companion scoffed, but resigned herself to grab onto his feet, waiting for his mark.

Dick crouched in front of the exit vent, unscrewing the bolts with his nail. Soon he was holding it in place."Ready.. Aim...Fire!" he pushed the vent aside and Artemis pushed his feet, projecting him into the air of the room. He flew through the air, summer saluting and landing quite squarely onto the Chet's of Harvey Dent. Artemis hurtled herself in after him, slamming her foot into the chest of the Joker. If she was making an entrance she was making a damn good one.

The pair punched their way through the villains, sliding through and down the hall to the closet. They locked themselves Inside, though most of the people in the room were unaware of what had just happened in their surprise attack. They scanned the room, finding a stack of prisoner clothing and some bandanas.

The quickly changed, and began cutting the bandanas into masks. Artemis used one to tie her hair up and cover it too. Soon they were both dressed like strange convict vigilantes, it was strange, but it would cover their identities good enough, and it was a bit more functioning the their school uniforms, which were as Artemis had found before. Not great for action.

They shared a grin. "You ready to get traught?" smirked Artemis, nudging the younger teen. He cracked in reply, unlocking the door and preparing to burst out.

"I'm more traught then you'll ever know Arty-Party, let's go kick some bad guy butt."

"It's kick ass, but I'll let it slide Wonder Boy-"

The pair charged out of the closet, sprinting towards the villains full throttle.

* * *

**Chapter is over. Again I really do Love reviews and Favorites- they make me so happy. Thanks to the 2 current reviews I treasure them always, alrighty, I hope this was good enough. Hopefully it improved a bit! Thanks for all the support!**

**Lots of Affection:**

**~GettingTraught**


End file.
